This invention pertains to a fishing device having particular utility for ice fishing and which embodies structure for adjusting the mounting of a reel lengthwise of the handle of a fishing pole for pivotal balance of the fishing pole on a supporting stand.
The Bintz U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,052 discloses a fishing stand for use in ice fishing wherein a pair of pivoted legs can be positioned for engagement with the ice surface and the stand pivotally mounts a fishing rod which can be pivotally balanced on the stand by adjustment of a slidable ring lengthwise thereof.
The Kampa U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,849 discloses an ice fishing device having a fishing rod and a reel with associated structure which is pivotally balanced by means of an adjustable weight providing a counterbalance means.
The Wollum U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,204 shows an ice fishing rod supported by a stand.
The Knight U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,366 shows a holder for a fishing rod.
The Denecky U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,062 discloses a rocking-type fishing jig having a supporting stand with a pair of horizontal legs which are pivotally connected together and with a generally upright member extending upwardly from one of the legs for mounting the fishing components.
None of the foregoing patents disclose a fishing device particularly suitable for ice fishing wherein a fishing pole having a rod and a handle and a conventional reel mounted on the handle are pivotally balanced on a supporting stand for location a distance above the surface of the ice and with the balance achieved by adjustment of the reel. The balance of the fishing pole and the associated structure relative to the supporting stand about pivot connections is maintained to provide a visual signal of a fish bite by pole movement. The mounting of the reel to the handle is easily adjusted lengthwise of the handle to have the mass of the reel function as a counterweight to balance the fishing pole about the pivot connections, even with varying weights of sinker and bait.